The need for a positive nail-angling device for metal connectors used for connecting wood members exists in two separate areas. Namely; (1) prevention of wood splitting due to wood shrinkage and (2) prevention of splitting of laminated wood members such as plywood, glued laminated timbers (gluman) and prefabricated wood joists (microlams). While the solution is the same for both problems, the problems are so diverse that they will be discussed separately.